Die besseren Engel unserer Natur
Zitat Gruppierungen Atlanta-Überlebende *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Carol Peletier *Theodore Douglas *Shane Walsh *Daryl Dixon *Glenn Rhee Familie Greene und Freunde *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Jimmy *Patricia Randalls Gruppe *Randall Culver Zombies *Frust-Zombie 1 *Frust-Zombie 2 *Frust-Zombie 3 *Herden-Zombie *Zombie 53 Orte der Handlungen * Pferdekoppel * Farm-Friedhof * Lager * Hershels Farm * Scheune * Hühnerstall Kurzbeschreibung Dale wird bestattet. Shane, Andrea und T-Dog sichern die Farm vor Streunern, indem sie die Zäune reparieren und umherziehende Beißer töten. Rick hat als Vermächtnis von Dale bestimmt, Randall nun doch auszusetzen, statt ihn zu exekutieren. Die meisten aus der Gruppe teilen diese Ansicht. Lediglich Shane betrachtet Randall weiterhin als akute Gefahr für die Gruppe. Währenddessen richten sich alle aufgrund der kälter werdenden Tage in Hershels Haus ein. Die beiden Gruppen verwachsen immer mehr zu einer einzigen neuen. Shane baut unterdessen eine erhöhte Plattform, um nach Streunern Ausschau halten zu können. Lori unterbreitet ihm, dass sie doch nicht weiß, ob sie sein oder Ricks Kind austrägt. Sie weint und erzählt Shane, dass ihr all die Umstände sehr Leid tun. Dieser ist sichtlich gerührt von Loris Offenheit. Später geht Shane zu Randall in den Schuppen, erst in der Absicht, diesen zu töten. Dann jedoch hilft er Randall bei der Flucht und unterbreitet ihm, mit diesem zu Randalls alter Gruppe fliehen zu wollen. Randall willigt ein. Doch Shane bringt Randall um, indem er ihm das Genick bricht. Die Gruppe, die Randalls Flucht unterdessen bemerkt hat, sucht fieberhaft nach diesem. Shane kommt aus dem Wald zurück und überzeugt sie, dass Randall ihn überwältigt und verletzt habe. Er und Rick sowie Glenn und Daryl machen sich in Zweier-Teams auf die Suche nach dem vermeintlich Entflohenen. Glenn und Daryl finden den ohne erkennbare Bisse oder Kratzer zum Streuner veränderten Randall. Sie können sich nicht erklären, wieso er ein Untoter geworden ist. Gleichzeitig erkennt Daryl, dass Randall durch einen Genickbruch umgekommen ist. Unterdessen laufen Rick und Shane noch durch den Wald. Auf einer Lichtung angekommen zieht Shane seine Waffe und will Rick erschießen, da dieser in seinen Augen falsche Entscheidungen für die Gruppe im Allgemeinen und für Lori und Carl im Speziellen treffe. Rick kann Shane überwältigen, wobei sich ein Schuss löst, und tötet ihn mit einem Messer, woraufhin er tieftraurig zusammenbricht. Kurze Zeit später taucht Carl auf. Er sieht Rick über dem toten Shane und zieht eine Waffe, die ihm sein Vater zuvor gegeben hat. Statt auf Rick zu schießen, erschießt er den nun ebenfalls ohne Biss zum Walker auferstandenen Shane. Die beiden starren ungläubig auf Shanes Leiche. Durch die Schüsse aufmerksam geworden, nehmen zahlreiche Streuner Kurs auf Rick und Carl beziehungsweise die Farm. Vorspann Shane fährt zusammen mit T-Dog, Daryl und Andrea den Zaun der Farm ab. Sie halten um den Zaun abzulaufen und Löcher auszubessern. Daryl sucht nach Spuren von Zombies und findet eine Fährte. Sie fahren weiter und treffen auf ein halbes Dutzend Untoter, die ein Kalb reißen. Die Gruppe beginnt die Zombies zu töten. Sie nutzen die mitgebrachten Waffen. Auf den letzten Zombie tritt Shane voller Wut ein. Die Übrigen machen es ihm gleich, bis er den Schädel des Zombies mit einer Schaufel zerschlägt. Während dieser Säuberungsaktion wird die Erinnerungsrede von Rick über Dale Horvath eingespielt. Er erklärt, dass Dale die Gruppe, jeden einzelnen, durchschaut hat. Wann immer Rick eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen musste, holte er sich bei Dale Rat. Bevor er starb bemerkte er noch, dass die Gruppe ihre Menschlichkeit verloren hätte. Rick möchte das Andenken an Dale erhalten, indem sie fortan mehr so handeln, wie er es getan hätte. Alle stehen um sein Grab, das neben Sophia und der Greene-Familie angelegt wurde. Handlung der Folge Die Gruppe kommt zu einer Besprechung zusammen. Hershel hat angeboten die Überlebenden im Haus aufzunehmen. Rick ist besorgt, ob es nicht zu viele für das Haus werden, aber er beruhigt ihn. Maggie erklärt, dass sie das Vieh enger zusammentreiben müssen um nicht als Zielscheibe für die Streuner zu werden. Sie beschreibt, dass der Sumpf austrocknet und der Wald seine Blätter verliert. Somit ist ihr Schutz stark gefährdet. Im Keller des Haupthauses sollen Lebensmittel gelagert werden für den Notfall. Es wird ein Ausguck im Windrad und der Scheune gebaut, damit sie das Gelände im Blick haben. Die Autos werden fahrbereit für eine mögliche Flucht am Ausgang geparkt. Andrea fragt, ob Patrouillen aufgestellt werden. Rick erklärt, dass Shane die Leute hierfür einteilt, während er und Daryl den Gefangenen Randall fortbringen und freilassen. Shane missbilligt die Entscheidung. Rick erkennt seine Meinung, zwingt ihn aber seine getroffene Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Die Gruppe reißt das Lager ab und zieht sich um das Haupthaus zusammen. Rick und Hershel laufen gemeinsam zur Farm. Hershel erklärt, dass er keine Geduld mehr mit Shane und seinem aufsässigen Verhalten hat. Rick beruhigt ihn. Er ruft Andrea heran und bittet sie, gemeinsam mit Hershel auf die Farm aufzupassen, während Rick fort ist. Rick erklärt, dass Shane unberechenbare Entscheidungen treffen kann, wenn er wütend ist. Hershel pflichtet Rick bei und ergänzt, dass Shane lernen muss ihm und Rick unterzuordnen. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion willigt Andrea schließlich ein, auf alles aufzupassen. Carl sucht Shane auf. Er möchte sein Gewissen erleichtern und ihm das Geheimnis um den Sumpf-Zombie anvertrauen. Shane blockt erst ab, denn er weiß wie schlecht seine Beziehung im Moment zu Rick und Lori ist, doch er ruft den Jungen zurück. Carl übergibt die Waffe, die er bei Daryl gefunden hat und erzählt die Geschichte. Shane möchte dem Jungen die Pistole zurückgeben, doch dieser weigert sich je wieder eine Waffe anzufassen. Selbst als Shane erklärt, dass er nicht immer auf Carl rund um die Uhr aufpassen kann verweigert sich der Junge und geht schließlich fort. Shane fährt mit einigen Brettern im Wagen zum Windrad. Dort schaut er sich den Turm an. Daryl nagelt einige Bretter an die Scheune für den zweiten Ausguck. Drinnen sitzt noch immer der gefangene Randall, der panisch versucht sich zu befreien. Seine Hände sind schon blutig vom vielen Reiben an den Handschellen. Lori teilt den neuen Hausbewohnern Zimmer zu. Maggie bietet Glenn an in ihrem Zimmer zu schlafen. Dieser erklärt, dass es für Hershel sicher ein Problem wäre und bevor sie antwortet beschließt er im Esszimmer zu bleiben. Draußen will Lori eine schwere Kiste aus dem Pickup holen. T-Dog nimmt ihr das Gepäck ab. Lori erklärt, dass sie und ihre Familie in einer Ecke im Wohnzimmer schlafen. Hershel öffnet T-Dog die Tür und weist ihn an das Gepäck von Lori in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Ihr erklärt er, dass er nicht mit ansehen kann, wie eine schwangere Frau auf dem Boden schläft, während er selbst im Bett nächtigt. Lori willigt schließlich ein. T-Dog hat die Diskussion mitbekommen und erklärt, dass er auch bereit ist die Couch zu nehmen. Hershel ruft ihm hinterher, dass er die Couch nehmen wird und sprintet ins Haus. Lori schaut rüber zum Windrad, an dem Shane hochgeklettert ist und begonnen hat den Ausguck zu bauen. Sie läuft zu ihm rüber und fragt, warum er nicht auf Hilfe wartet. Er erklärt, dass er nichts erwartet und es lieber allein macht. Lori macht sich Sorgen um Shane und bittet ihn herunter zu kommen. Unten erklärt sie ihm, dass sie nach Sophia gehofft hat, dass sie ihre Differenzen in den Griff bekommen. Jedoch ist ihr nach dem Tod von Dale klar geworden, dass sie weiterhin von der Realität beherrscht wird. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Shane dafür, dass wegen ihr er und Rick zerstritten sind und sie noch nicht einmal weiß, wessen Baby sie in sich trägt. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie Shane sie und ihren Sohn aus Atlanta geführt hat und die Nacht in der die Stadt angegriffen wurde.Lori spielt auf die Szene in an, in der sie auf dem Highway in einen Stau geraten sind und Hubschrauber bemerkten. Als sie ihnen folgten, sahen sie, wie Atlanta bombardiert wurde Sie entschuldigt sich weiter dafür, dass sie ihm nie gedankt hat. Auch nicht dafür, dass er für sie da war, als ihre Affäre begann. Sie räumt ein, dass zwischen ihnen etwas war, das nicht nur er fühlte. Sie beteuert, dass es ihr Leid tut und geht zurück zum Haus, während Shane in seinen Gedanken versunken zurück bleibt. Daryl und Rick beratschlagen, dass sie Randall ca. eine Stunde wegfahren wollen und ihn dort aussetzen. Rick berichtet, dass Carol Proviant für einige Tage für den Jungen zusammengestellt hat. Shane kommt von der Arbeit zurückgefahren. Rick bedankt sich bei Daryl, dass er Dale von seinem Leiden erlöst hat. Dieser erklärt, dass er ebenfalls bereit ist schwierige Aufgaben zu übernehmen und damit Rick nicht allein lassen will. Rick fragt, ob der Plan für Daryl in Ordnung ist. Dieser erklärt nur, dass es keine große Sache ist und schon gut gehen wird. Shane nähert sich, woraufhin sich Daryl zurückzieht. Der alte Freund berichtet Rick davon, dass Carl den Streuner, der Daryl getötet hat, zuvor im Sumpf gesehen und durch ihn sich befreit hat. Er will, dass Rick die Gefangenenfreilassung verschiebt um mit dem Jungen ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch zu führen. Rick will die Sache mit Randall nicht mehr weiter aufschieben. Shane übergibt Daryls Waffe an Rick und wundert sich, dass ihm der Gefangene wichtiger ist als sein eigener Sohn. Dann geht er davon. Andrea versucht das Wohnmobil zu bewegen, doch der Motor will nicht anspringen. Glenn kommt hinzu und hilft ihr das Auto wieder flott zu machen. Er hält inne und erinnert sich an Dales letzten Abend und wie er ihn enttäuscht hat, als er geschwiegen hat und somit das Todesurteil für Randall mit unterschrieben hat. Andrea versucht ihn zu trösten. Glenn setzt sich hinter das Lenkrad und kann den Motor starten. Rick läuft zur Farm herüber als Jimmy und Beth das Haus mit Brettern verstärken. In der Scheune geht er auf den neugebauten Ausguck um dort mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen. Er überreicht ihm eine Waffe. Sie sprechen über Dale und darüber, dass jeder einmal sterben wird. Er kann seinen Sohn davon überzeugen die Waffe wieder an sich zu nehmen. Randall versucht sich noch immer von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür. Der Junge hört sofort auf sich die Handschellen abstreifen zu wollen. Shane betritt den Raum und läuft einmal herum. Er nimmt sich einen Stuhl und setzt sich gegenüber von Randall. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, starrt er den Jungen an. Nach einiger Zeit schlägt sich Shane gegen den Kopf, zieht die Waffe und zielt auf Randall. Er bemerkt die Abschürfungen an den Handgelenken und überlegt. Draußen bereiten T-Dog und Daryl die Abreise vor. Daryl erhält die Waffe von Dale und wundert sich immer noch, wo seine eigene geblieben ist. Rick kommt hinzu und T-Dog wird geschickt um Randall abzuholen. Er geht zum Hühnerstall und öffnet das Vorhängeschloss. Drinnen sieht er jedoch nur die leeren Handschellen liegen. Shane führt Randall mit immer noch verbundenen Augen und Händen in den Wald. Als sie außer Hörweite der restlichen Gruppe sind, nimmt er ihm die Augenbinde und das Klebeband vom Mund. Er fragt ihn nach seiner Gruppe, doch Randall erklärt, dass er es nicht weiß. Er kann Shane jedoch zu der Stelle führen an der sie das letzte Camp aufgeschlagen haben, ca. 5 Meilen vom Highway. Shane behauptet, dass er Rick und die anderen zurücklassen will um sich der neuen Gruppe anzuschließen. Randall fragt skeptisch nach, ob er nicht umgebracht wird, doch Shane beruhigt ihn. Sie gehen weiter. Randall plaudert drauf los, dass es ihm gefallen wird und er gut in die andere Gruppe hineinpassen wird. Sie gehen weiter hinter einen Baum, als Randall fällt und ein knackendes Geräusch zu hören ist. Shane kommt zurück. Er schaut sich einen Baum an und rennt frontal mit dem Gesicht darauf zu. Benommen fällt er mit einer gebrochenen Nase zu Boden. T-Dog hat in der Zwischenzeit die Anderen benachrichtigt. Sie überlegen, wie Randall ausbrechen konnte. Andrea bemerkt, dass der Junge nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Die Frauen der Gruppe verfallen in Panik. Shane beobachtet die Situation. Er überlegt kurz und versteckt seine Pistole unter etwas Laub. Dann sammelt er sich und ruft nach Rick. Er erklärt, dass Randall sich an ihn herangeschlichen, ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen und seine Waffe genommen hat. Rick weist die Gruppe an, ins Haus zu gehen und sich zu schützen. Glenn, Daryl, Shane und er selbst wollen nach dem Jungen suchen. Shane verlangt nach T-Dogs Waffe. Carol erklärt, dass es doch ohnehin der Plan war den Jungen laufen zu lassen. Rick erklärt ihr, dass er so nah am Lager und bewaffnet eine Bedrohung darstellt. Er schickt sie alle ins Haus und lässt sich von Shane in den Wald an die Stelle führen, wo er überwältigt wurde. Rick erklärt, dass Randall erschöpft ist und humpelt. Er fragt Daryl, ob er eine Spur findet, doch dieser kann keine entdecken. Dafür wundert er sich jedoch, dass der schwächliche Junge Shane einfach überwältigen konnte. Rick unterbricht den aufziehenden Streit und teilt zwei Suchmannschaften ein, so wie es Shane vorgeschlagen hat. Die Gruppe trennt sich. Im Haus bereiten sich die Überlebenden auf die Nachtruhe vor. T-Dog steht am Fenster und hält Ausschau. Im Obergeschoss hat sich Carl das Fernglas von Shane genommen und schaut ebenfalls über das Grundstück. Shane und Rick bilden ein Suchteam. Rick bemerkt, dass die Verletzung im Gesicht schlimm aussieht, doch Shane erklärt, dass die Suche wichtiger ist. Glenn und Daryl suchen ebenfalls nach Randall. Daryl verlangt nach der Taschenlampe, da es schon dunkel geworden ist. Rick lässt sich hinter Shane zurückfallen und beobachtet diesen. Er bemerkt es, sagt jedoch nichts. Glenn erkennt die Stelle wieder an die sie Daryl führt. Dieser nimmt den Irrweg allerdings gelassen in Kauf. Er findet die Spur von Shane und Randall. Dabei bemerkt er, dass sie viel weitergehen als ursprünglich behauptet. Er findet den Baum an dem sich Shane die Nase aufgeschlagen hat. Ein paar Meter daneben entdeckt er aufgewirbeltes Laub und vermutet hier einen Kampf oder ähnliches. Glenn wird es unheimlich. Plötzlich bemerken sie einen Streuner. Sie verstecken sich hinter einem Baum. Daryl wirft Glenn die Taschenlampe zu und zückt die Armbrust. Der Streuner kommt näher. Glenn springt hinter dem Baum hervor und leuchtet dem Untoten ins Gesicht. Es ist Randall. Glenn zögert für einen Moment und der Zombie kann ihn zu Boden werfen. Daryl tritt hinter seinem Baum hervor und schießt. Er verfehlt den Schädel, doch der Zombie greift nun ihn an. Sie ringen miteinander. Glenn packt Randall von hinten, wirft ihn zu Boden und schlägt ihm mit seiner Machete den Schädel ein. Rick fragt, ob sie auch wirklich in die richtige Richtung gehen und will nochmal hören, dass Shanes Waffe ihm wirklich abgenommen wurde. Glenn meint, dass er doch gebissen sein muss, da er schließlich als Streuner herumgewandelt ist. Daryl untersucht die Leiche von Randall. Er erkennt einen Genickbruch und kann keine Bisswunden finden. Glenn ist verwirrt und meint, dass doch irgendwo ein Biss sein muss. Daryl jedoch erklärt, dass Randall am Genickbruch gestorben ist. Rick und Shane sind aus dem Wald herausgekommen. Rick ist immer noch misstrauisch und fragt wie Randall ihn verletzt hat. Shane erfindet eine Geschichte. Nach einigen Metern fragt Rick offen heraus, ob dies die Stelle sei, wo er es tun will. Shane erklärt, dass diese Stelle genauso gut sei wie jede andere auch. Rick steckt seine Waffe ein und dreht sich um. Er stellt fest, dass es sich um Mord handelt. Dann erklärt er Shane, dass die Anderen Verdacht schöpfen werden. Doch hierfür hat Shane schon einen Plan parat, den er Rick erklärt: Randall wird Rick erschießen und Shane läuft ihm nach und bricht ihm das Genick. Gefühlskalt erklärt er, dass seine Frau und sein Sohn schon über ihn hinwegkommen werden. Er zieht seine Waffe und zielt auf Rick. Dieser fragt nach warum er nicht schon früher den Mord versucht hat. Shane erklärt, dass es für ihn mit der Schlägerei in Mert County nicht erledigt war. Rick versucht Shane zu erklären, dass es seine Frau und sein Kinder sind und will ihm klar machen, was er überhaupt plant. Shane steckt seine Waffe weg und fordert Rick auf mit ihm zu kämpfen. Rick weigert sich jedoch. Voller Wut und Frustration erklärt er Rick, dass es gut für ihn lief bis er wiedergekommen ist und alles zerstört hat. Ricks Frau wäre zerbrochen und der Sohn schwach. Er will, dass Rick seine Waffe zieht, doch diesen Gefallen tut er ihm nicht. Rick nimmt seine Waffe mit der linken Hand und entwaffnet sich selbst. Dann geht er langsam auf Shane zu und erklärt ihm, dass es immer noch einen Ausweg gibt und er bereit ist alles was draußen geschehen ist zu vergessen. Er übergibt Shane die Waffe. Als Shane zur Waffe hinunterschaut, greift Rick mit der rechten Hand nach seinem Messer, drückt mit der linken Shanes Waffe zur Seite und rammt ihm das Messer ins Herz. Ein Schuss löst sich. Rick legt den sterbenden Körper langsam zu Boden. Er schreit Shane an, dass er ihn hierzu gezwungen hat und er daran schuld sei. Dann stirbt Shane. Rick steht auf und schreit. Er bleibt einige Zeit bei der Leiche liegen. Es werden immer wieder Bilder von Detailaufnahmen einiger Zombies beim Fressen gezeigt, während Shane im Bild ist. Carl kommt hinzu und ruft seinen Vater. Rick versucht erst in die Offensive zu gehen und fragt, warum er nicht bei seiner Mutter ist. Der Junge zieht die Pistole, die ihm sein Vater zuvor übergeben hat. Hinter Rick hat sich Shane unbemerkt in einen Zombie verwandelt. Er ist aufgestanden und folgt Rick, der auf seinen Sohn zugeht. Rick versucht Carl zu beruhigen und bittet ihn die Waffe herunterzunehmen. Er jedoch zielt und drückt ab. Shane wurde genau in der Stirn getroffen und fällt leblos zu Boden. Rick dreht sich um und ist erstaunt. Sein Sohn kommt freudig näher. Eine Horde Zombies in der Nähe wird aufmerksam und ändert ihre Laufrichtung. Rick hält Carl zurück und will den Leichnam von Shane erst selbst untersuchen. Während er noch über der Leiche kniet, fährt die Kamera zurück und zeigt wie sich eine Herde der Farm nähert. Besonderheiten *Der Schuppen war verschlossen, als T-Dog ihn betreten will um Randall zu holen *Die Zeit zwischen dem Tod durch Herzversagen und der Wiederbelebung von Shane kann einige Sekunden bis mehrere Minuten gedauert haben. Todesfälle *Frust-Zombie 1 *Frust-Zombie 2 *Frust-Zombie 3 *Randall Culver *Shane Walsh Nachweise en:Better Angels es:Better Angels ru:Лучшие ангелы pl:Better Angels pt-br:Anjos Melhores ja:S2-12「深い森の中で」